Forum:New Vandalism Reports Boxes
:The following discussion is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.'' Hey everyone. A new subject regarding pages with bad comments has been brought to my attention. It was recently discussed if we should have new boxes in the vandalism reports specifically for pages with bad comments. Basically a user that sees a page filled with comments with bad language or insults, can report what page is in need of removal for those comments. I made an example of what the boxes appearance and meaning could be: -Blue meaning there is a page filled with bad comments. -Purple meaning that the comments have been overlooked and deleted I want to hear what the community thinks about including these new templates into our vandalism reports. Voting will end on Sunday, June 26, 2011. Don't hesitate to vote for what you think. Voting Use these templates on the same reports page Support #However, I am with Neon in that it should also be on a new page as well. Oppose #Would just be better to make a whole new page. 02:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #:You're just a big critic :( 03:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #:::Someone has to be : / 03:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #::::I thought everybody's a critic # 04:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) # 01:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Use these templates on a new page Support # # : 04:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #I'm in support of using the red and green boxes, blue and purple have no theme associated with them. 04:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) # 04:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) # 01:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Forget these templates, but make a new page for reporting bad comments and use the current templates Support # 01:40, 6/21/2011 # 02:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) # # 17:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) # 19:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *@Neon & Texas - Why should we have another page for them? *:Because the vandalism reports page is for reporting vandals... 03:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *::Ok creating a new voting section. Good Point. *::Blue and Purple were thought of so the templates wouldn't be so repetitive. [[User:Technology Wizard|'''--Technology Wizard']] [[User talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~']] '~ 06:14,6/20/2011 ~''' *:::Stuff is color-coded for a reason... 01:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *::::Ok then what about a new page for reporting these pages using the same colors? 01:38, 6/21/2011 *What's up with all these unreadable sigs ? -_- 09:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *:I don't know, I think they're all pretty god-awful and distracting. Nice to know I'm not the only one. 10:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *::I would normally be offended by that, but it's funny. 16:22, 6/20/2011 *:::My eyes hurt from all the colours........ >.< Demise101 >.< 00:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *::::Mine isn't bad is it? Its contrasting without being bright so that it's still readable without glaring. *:::::Fix your eyes people =] 01:17, 6/21/2011 *::::::Oh please Texas, it's awful. 01:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *:::::::Would a darker red be better? *::::::::It isn't just the color... 02:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *:::::::::It's the symbols as well :S 02:25, 6/21/2011